A wireless communication device may include a plurality of Media-Access-Control (MAC) modules, e.g., implemented by one or more physical and/or virtual MACs.
In some implementations, the plurality of MACs may include two or more MACs configured to communicate over a common wireless communication frequency channel.
In some implementations, the two or more MACs may share a common Physical layer (PHY) channel. For example, a plurality of time slots, e.g., each time slot having a predefined constant duration, may be assigned to the two or more MACs.
Each MAC may be assigned, for example, with one or more dedicated time slots, during which the MAC may communicate via the shared PHY channel.